


Guess It Depends On the End (Afterall, We're All Friends Here)

by orphan_account



Series: Tougher Than Anybody [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, Kinda?, Pretend Relationship, Really cute Thomresa/Minewt friendship moments too btw, There's slight Newtmas but yeah, more people need to ship this okay it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To say that Minho and Teresa were friends would probably be a lie, but he wasn't sure how else to describe what they were."</p><p>OR like,</p><p>Minho and Teresa are a thing but also not but also totally are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess It Depends On the End (Afterall, We're All Friends Here)

To say that Teresa and Minho were friends would probably be a lie, but he wasn’t sure how else to describe what they were. What else would you call somebody you hated, but always ended up seeking comfort in? Somebody who simultaneously grosses you and gives you the urge to kiss them? Somebody who’s every breath irritateds you but the thought of them never breathing again near damn near gave you a panic attack.

Yeah. Minho supposed that “friend” was as good a word as any.

 “I swear to GOD, if you’re waking me up for ten on a Saturday, it better be lifeve orand death.” Minho shouted, opening up the door without even considering who it might be. As far as he knew, everybody knew better than to come knocking at his place without having been invited beforehand.

Standing on his front step, looking close to tears, was Teresa. The area around her eyes were red, and her face was pale. She kept playing with the sleeves of her shirt, a sure-fire sign that she felt on edge.

Minho quickly ushered her into the house, avoiding touching her. All he could think about was the last time he and Teresa had been alone here together. It wasn’t something he was sure that he wanted to relive, simply because there had been no aftermath. No conversation, or acknowledgment from either of them that it had even happened.

But looking at her now, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, all Minho could think about was him leaning her up against the fridge, then propping her up on the counter while his hands explored underneath her shirt. His hands sinking lower down her body…

“Minho,” Teresa said, sounding clearly exasperated. Apparently she’d been talking to him, but Minho hadn’t heard a word. “Are you even listening to me?”

“I uh…I am now.” Minho stumbled over his words, the memory of Teresa’s skin still burning his fingers.

Teresa shook her head, disgusted. “I knew I should have gone to Thomas. He might not have been helpful but at least he’d listen!”

Teresa moved towards the door of the apartment, but Minho grabbed hold of her arm. “Wait, no, I’ll listen. What’s wrong?”

“I said, Aris is cheating on me.” She didn’t seem as upset as Minho felt like she should be, his eyes narrowing at her in an attempt to get a better feel for her mood. “With that Rachel bitch. Can’t say that I’m surprised, really. But I’m going to get even.”

“What do you mean?” Minho asked, feeling completely clueless. He felt as though Teresa should be sadder, crying and shit. Not out plotting revenge, at least not yet.

“Well, uh, that’s kind of why I came to you and not Thomas or Newt.” Teresa stepped closer to him, getting all up in his personal space. “Because I knew you’d help me, Minho. We’re friends, right?”

“Supposed that’s as a good as word as any.” Minho felt his throat going dry. Teresa was close, too close. The memories were resurfacing again and it was doing bad things to his body (and mind).

“So, help me.” She shrugged and smiled. “Pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Minho just stared at her. She couldn’t be serious, could she?

xxx

“Quick, he’s coming!” Teresa gasped, grabbing hold of Minho’s hand and pulling him close. Aria walked down the hallway past them, raising an eyebrow at them nervously. Once Aris had rounded the corner, Teresa let go and Minho and stepped away.

Newt leaned from his locker door and cocked an eyebrow at them. “Should I ask?”

“I wouldn’t.” Minho sighed, brushing a hand through his hair.

“Minho’s pretending to be my boyfriend to make Aris jealous so that he’ll forever regret cheating on me.” Teresa replied cheerfully.

“Any reason that you chose Minho?” Newt asked, grabbing several books from the top shelf of his locker and dropping them into his ratty backpack.

“Aside from Aris hating him more than anybody else?” Teresa laughed and shook her head. “He was the most believable.”

“More believable than Tommy? You spend much more time with him.” Newt crinkled his eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to become known as a boyfriend stealer.” Teresa pointed out, and Minho struggled to hold back his snickers at the confused look on Newt’s face. “Especially since everybody loves you, Newt.”

“What are you on about?”

“Oh, come on. Don’t pretend that you aren’t aware that everybody thinks you’re dating our dear little Tommy?” Teresa grabbed Minho’s arm and rushed away, leaving a blushing and stuttering Newt behind.

Minho struggled to get a hold of his laughter and was glad to see that Teresa was giggling too.

“That was cruel.” Minho finally breathed out. “You just set him up to have a very confusing and sexually frustrating day.”

“Good. About time they started thinking about it.” Teresa nodded towards the wall and they soon creeped over, in time to watch Thomas arrive at his locker and thoroughly embarrassed Newt to the point where the boy clearly couldn’t even string a sentence together. struggle to string a single sentence together.

“Oh my God, Tess, you broke him!” Minho laughed so hard he had to lean up against the wall to keep having straight up. He certainly didn’t remember Teresa being this funny, but he was glad she was, seeing as they would clearly being spending a lot of time together.

 xxx

Minho was sitting around, watching Teresa beat Thomas and Gally in back to back rounds of Black Ops II. Newt sighed loudly from his spot on the floor, leaning up against Thomas’ legs, as he attempted to actually do homework.

“I think we were supposed to be studying.” Newt grumbled, his cheeks heating up in annoyance.

“Come on, you aren’t telling me that you thought for a second that anybody but you would be doing homework.” Thomas laughed joyfully, brushing his leg across Newt’s back as he did so.

“Tommy, you promised to help with this maths.” Newt whined, shooting Thomas his best puppy dog eyes. Thomas smiled, almost as though he couldn’t help himself, and whacked Newt loving in the back of the head.

“Tommmmmmyyyy.” Teresa and Minho moaned in unison, causing both Thomas and Newt to turn bright red. Gally laughed so hard, he managed to kill himself in the game, much to Teresa’s enthusiasm.

“That doesn’t count as a kill!” Gally argued instantly, but Teresa simply cocked her eyebrow at him. Gally whipped around to look at Minho. “Dude, it’s your house. Does it count?”

Minho counted to five in his head, just to make it seem like he was really considering it. “So, it’s sort of like soccer, yeah? If you score on your own net, it still counts because you’re the dumbass that fucked up.”

Gally grumbled something about Minho just sided with Teresa because he wanted in her pants and Thomas glanced up from the floor, where he’d seated himself down beside Newt to help.

Minho smacked Gally in the face with a pillow, while the entire room (aside from Newt) laughed loudly. He then leaned in towards his “girlfriend”, Teresa humoured the boy for a moment before pulling away just moments before their lips touched. Gally and Thomas groaned enthusiastically, and Newt had finally had enough.

“Alright, shoulda know wasn’t bloody going to get anything done here.” Newt closed the lid to his computer and stood. He grabbed hold of Thomas’ hand and dragged the boy from Minho’s apartment, the darker haired one calling a goodbye over his shoulder.

In response, Minho, Teresa and Gally all moaned “Tommy!” loudly then burst out in laughter.

xxx

Gally left not long after, claiming that he something that needed to be done, but both Minho and Teresa knew that he was just tired of getting his butt kicked.

Teresa looked over towards Minho and smiled slightly, clearly deep in thought.

“What’s going on in that brain of yours, Agnes?” Minho asked her, narrowing his eyes. She smiled again, and leaned closer to him.

“Remember what happened last time the two of us were alone on this couch?” She asked him, eyebrows waggling. Minho felt his face heat up as, yes, the memories started flooding his brain.

“It was a long time ago.” He said simply, wanting to move away from her but also knowing that was exactly what she wanted him to do.

“Wasn’t that long ago.” She said, holding out her hand to ghost it down his arm without making any directcontact. It was still enough to give him Goosebumps. “I haven’t been with anybody since.”

“You… you and Aris never?” Minho’s eyes widening. He’d always just assumed from the way she’d been with him that she’d always been crazy in bed.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever been with… like that.” Teresa said, her hand finally making contact with his skin and it felt like he was being set on fire.  

“I- I was your first?” Minho gaped at her. “You… you should have told me.”

“Why? So you could have stopped?” Teresa’s eyes were dark with want and she was slowly inching closer to him. “I didn’t want you to stop, Minho.”

He froze for a moment, the feelings overwhelming him. “I... your first time should have been with somebody special, somebody who cared about you.”

Teresa froze and moved away from him slightly. “I thought it was.”

Minho shook his head, knowing just how much he was fucking this up. “Tess, why did you really ask me to be your fake boyfriend?”

“Aris…” Teresa began, not even trying to maintain eye contact.

“Don’t bullshit me.” Minho shook his head. “Just stop lying. Aris didn’t cheat on you, did he? Why did he really break up with you?”

Tears filled Teresa’s eyes. “Because he said I wasn’t over you.”

Minhos’ stomach jumped into this throat and he just stared at the girl in disbelief.

“But that’s the thing!”  Teresa started shaking her head quickly. “I didn’t even think I needed to get over you! I didn’t know there was anything to get over until he said that! Minho, please.”

“Why did you lie? Ask me to pretend to date you?” Minho shook his head. “I don’t get it. If you wanted closure, you should have just brought up the sex. We could’ve just talked about it!”

“Maybe I didn’t want closure!” Teresa gasped. “I wanted that cliché fake relationship bullshit where you fall in love with me in the end.”

Minho shook his head, disbelief apparent on his face. Teresa launched forward and pressed their lips together.

For a moment, Minho was lost in her. The taste, the feeling of her body on his. Then he pulled away and shook his head at her.

“Tess, I think you should leave.” Minho gasped out, trying to regain his breath. “I… I need to think about things.”

Teresa practically flew from the building, tears blazing in her eyes. Minho didn’t know what he was going to do.

xxx

Teresa wasn’t the emotional type. She liked to believe that she was stronger than those girls in the movies that cried around everything, and certainly stronger than those girls who cried over a broken heart. She’d never been that person before, she was more of the type to get angry for a little bit and then move on.

So why was she sitting at home, hours after having left Minho’s, still crying? Why was she curled up in a little ball on her bedroom floor, not even managing to make it to her bed.

The knock on her bedroom door informed her that she was probably being too loud, and she attempted to smother her sobs. “I’m okay, Mom. Go away.”

“Not your mom, and you’re letting me in.” Thomas’ voice came from the other side of the door and Teresa mustered up all the strength she could to hold back the tears and pull herself to her feet. She opened the door and took one look at Thomas before breaking down. She flung her arms around him, tears getting his shirt wet.

Thomas didn’t seem to care, simply ushering her into the room and closing the door with his foot. She lead her towards the bed and let her lean against him while she cried some more.

“What… what are you doing here?” She asked, running her hands down her face as an attempt to get rid of the evidence of her crying.

“Your mom called me.” Thomas said sheepishly, shrugging slightly. Then Teresa found herself laughing and rolling her eyes. “Guess she thought that I’d be the best person to come and comfort you. Little does she know, Newt is much more comforting.” Thomas’ eyes gazed over a little bit at even the mention of Newt and Teresa found herself smiling, too.

“You really like him don’t you?” She said, placing her hand on his wrist. Thomas’ eyes narrowed and he glanced up at him.

“Newt’s been my best friend since we were seven. Course I like him.” Thomas shook his head, not seeing through Teresa’s vague sentence.

“Not what I meant and you know it.” Teresa glared at him, smirking a little bit when his face began to colour deeply.

“That’s not… I don’t…” Thomas stammered, shaking his head slightly. “We’re here to talk about you, Tess. Now tell what’s got you crying but it’s clearly something huge if you’re this upset.”

Teresa sighed, wishing maybe for a second that her mother _had_ called Newt instead. The British lad had a much more calming presence than Thomas, though in the long run she knew that she’d never trade Thomas in for anything or anyone. If Teresa Agnes had a best friend, it was Thomas.

So she told him everything, somehow managing not to start crying again. Thomas, however, seemed to get stuck on one detail.

“You had sex with Minho? When? Why didn’t you tell me?” Thomas was gaping at her in blatant surprise. “I thought that you thought he was a complete man whore!”

“I did and I guess I was right.” Teresa sighed, tears filling her eyes again. “I don’t know what I expected, Tom.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes at the tears that slid down Teresa’s face and pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?” She asked in disbelief.

“Calling in backup.” Was all Thomas told her as he hit speed dial.

xxx

Minho flung the door open, fully expecting to see Teresa standing there. He’d spent the last several hours going over the events in his head on repeat, and now he really thought that he knew what to say.

However, the tall, lanky blond boy standing at his door certainly wasn’t Teresa and Minho couldn’t hold back the annoyed sigh that came out of his mouth.

“Really not in the mood, Newton.” Minho grumbled, but stepping back to allow Newt access to the apartment anyway.

“Good. I’m not either.” Newt agreed, turning to face Minho with the look on his face that he usually reserved for Thomas when the boy was doing something particularly stupid. “You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?”

“Yeah?” Minho rolled his eyes. “Then you’re wasting your time here. Just leave.”

Newt narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly. “I’m not going to baby you, Minho. You’re a dick and what you did to Teresa was not okay.”

“I didn’t know she was a fucking virgin, okay? I regret it.” Minho shouted as loudly as he would dare but Newt didn’t flinch. Sometimes Minho forgot just how well his British friend knew him, that Newt could see right through Minho’s fake anger and know exactly how he was truly feeling.

“You think that problem is that Teresa lost her virginity to you?” Newt shook his head. “Then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”

“She lied about being a virgin! I have the right to be pissed off, Newt!” Minho growled at his friend, getting very close to just kicking the boy out.

“Did she?” Newt challenged, taking a step closer to Minho. “Did she actually say anything about being a virgin? Did you even ask?”

Minho froze, his stomach jumping around with anxiety. Sometimes Minho wished that Newt would just not give a shit one time, but he knew that wasn’t unlikely. Newt always cared, it was what lead people- Minho included- to like him so much.

Newt shook his head, Minho’s silence speaking wonders. “Whatever. The point isn’t that she was virgin. Shit happens, mate.” Newt smiled, an actual smile, and placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder. “The point is that you like her, you have for a while, but you’re too damn afraid to do anything about it.”

“I don’t do relationships, Newt.” Minho shook the boy’s hand off of him and took a step away. “Never have. I leave that shit to saps like you and your little Tommy.”

Newt shrugged. “You don’t do relationships because you’re afraid of getting hurt. But, you know, if you were going to try with anybody I’d say that Teresa would be the perfect option. You two are more alike than you could ever admit.”

Minho opened his mouth to argue, but closed it quickly. “You think we should try?”

Newt nodded, eyebrows raised. “You know, if she hasn’t throw herself at Tommy yet. He’s over there right now, your window of opportunity is closing.”

“You don’t seriously think Thomas and Teresa could ever be a thing?” Minho shook his head, truly in awe of just how blind Newt could be sometimes.

Newt shrugged as though it meant nothing. “Always sort of thought he had a thing for her.”

“Then you’re a bigger idiot than I am.” Minho laughed at the offended look on Newt’s face. “Once I get this Teresa shit sorted out, we’re working on you and Thomas.”

“What, no, Minho...” Newt was being ushered out the front door, along with Minho.

“Maybe just an invention then, because you two will probably never get your shit together without it being shoved in your face.”

Minho wrapped his arms around Newt’s shoulder, effectively smothering any arguments the boy attempted to make. “Thank you, Newt. Honestly.”

Newt rolled his eyes and smirked. “Thank me by fixing this!”

Minho saluted and ran off.

xxx

He let himself into Teresa’s room (her mother’s orders, he swears) and was instantly hit in the face with a pillow.

“Tom!” Teresa groaned as Minho attempted to find his bearings again.

“Sorry.” Thomas said sheepishly. “Was feeling a bit overprotective. No offense to you, man.”

“It’s cool. I get it.” Minho shot Thomas a quick smile as the boy left the room. His eyes trailed over to meet Teresa’s and he smiled slowly.

“It has come to my attention that I’m an idiot.” Minho told her and Teresa’s eyebrows shot up.

“I’m aware. Just wasn’t sure if you were.” Teresa replied, smiling slightly. Minho dropped down onto the bed, making sure to keep a decent amount of distance between their bodies.

“You can thank Newt for that. He made damn sure to let me know.” Minho smiled, and then inhaled deeply. “Look, I don’t do the whole grand romantic gesture thing.”

“With good reason,” Teresa laughed slightly. “Because you suck at it.”

“Hey, stopping ruining the mood!” Minho pushing her shoulder lightly, only causing the girl to laugh more.

“Minho, I don’t think we’ll ever have a mood. We’ll just have moments.” Teresa leaned in closer, so close that Minho could count the number of freckles on her nose.

“Okay, well I had this whole speech planned…”

“Save it,” Teresa brushed their noses together. “I have my own moment planned.”

When their lips touched, Minho was pretty sure the entire world exploded. So yeah, to say that Minho and Teresa were friends would probably be a lie.


End file.
